


5 Times Temptation Almost Won Out

by EWTP



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Always, Brief Groping, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mentioned Spanking, Moaning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stuttering, Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twink Peter Parker, Wet Dream, mentioned argument, mentioned making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: + 1 time it did.





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I am devastated with the news concerning Marvel and Sony, so I'm writing a few things to help cheer me up a bit.

_I._

When Wade had invited Peter out to grab some ice cream, he thought it would be a simple kind of date. Something to get the kid’s mind off of the impending doom that was finals week.

Buy him ice cream, take him on a little stroll around the park, watch a movie- something along those lines.

They did go out and get ice cream, per Peter’s request. Though, sitting across from the boy with their treats in hand was proving to be _very _different from what he had in mind.

Peter started off with tiny kitten licks, tilting his head and licking at the chocolaty sauce coating the vanilla treat. His eyes roamed throughout their surroundings, as if scanning for anything that could ruin the peaceful air they sat in.

Then, those sweet little orbs met Wade’s own, and fuck it to hell if Wade’s heart didn’t speed up considerably so.

Of course, that’s when Peter noticed the small bead of ice cream dripping down his cone. Wade watched as that pretty tongue darted out from those plump lips, catching the rolling bead on its way to the paper wrapped around the cone.

His tongue trailed up the length of the damned desert, scoping up as much ice cream in one go before retracting back into the plush pink cavern.

Wade tried ignoring it- this was _not _the time to pop a boner- and shifted his own gaze to a few birds pecking at the sidewalk. A few minutes went by before he dared look back at the angel sitting in front of him, but when he did, he felt his cheeks burn just the slightest bit.

Peter shot him an adoring smile (cue: another heart attack) and stuck his hand out, taking the one Wade had curled into a fist and gently intertwining their fingers together.

_Fuck._

“Thank you.” Peter said, hiding behind the rather big ice cream cone in his hand. “F-For the ice cream, I mean.”

Wade blinked, because _sure_, this was supposed to be one of those cheesy romantic dates that everybody gushed about on Twitter, but the urge to take Peter and bend him over the picnic table was becoming way too great.

And he was pretty sure that would be public indecency or something.

(Not that he cared.)

Instead, Wade settled for squeezing the smaller hand in his own. “No problem, baby boy.”

Peter flushed a pretty pink, nodding his head and taking another shy lick.

“I haven’t gone out to get ice cream in forever.” Peter sighed, staring at their joint hands. Wade vaguely registered Peter’s thumb stroking the inside of his palm before he spoke again. “I mean, I’ve gone with May and Mr. Stark, sometimes with Ned and MJ, but not for a while.”

Wade smirked at the dreamy smile landing on Peter’s lips, leaning over to wipe at the remains of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. “I could tell.” He brought the finger now covered in chocolate to his own mouth, pausing to catch Peter’s wide eyes. “You’re being very messy for the perfect little angel that you are.”

And when he popped that finger into his own mouth and licked at the warm sauce, Peter’s face turned a bright red.

“M’ not an a-angel…” Peter mumbled, his beautiful eyes darting up to where Wade could see them.

“Oh, yeah?”

Peter nodded. “M’ a spider!”

Wade’s heart swelled at the childlike happiness that came from that one sentence. He watched as Peter squirmed in his seat, now too excited and giddy to sit still.

“Calm down there, Petey,” Wade caressed his smaller hand, taking a lick of his own ice cream, “we can go walk around after we’ve finished, hm?”

“Okay.”

After that, they talked without incident. Wade told Peter about the latest job he had received, all the while Peter praised and smiled at Wade’s no-killing streak.

Peter told him about the upcoming finals week, which only served to stress Peter out again. Wade quickly took the liberty of steering the conversation over to a few of Peter’s interest.

“What flavor did you get?” Peter asked out of the blue, halting Wade mid-lick.

“Fudge. Though the shit ton of toppings I added serve for extra pizzazz.” He waves his unoccupied arm out in a sort of flashy motion, eliciting a giggle from Peter.

“May I try some, oh great magical sir.” Peter mocked in a snobby sort of tone, breaking his own reverie by muffling back a few more giggles.

Wade made a show to bow down (as far as he could with a table in the way) and presented the cone to Peter. “Of course, young beauty.”

Instead of taking the cone into his own hands and licking up a little of its contents, Peter leaned forward just slightly, closing his eyes and taking the tip into his mouth.

Wade twitched.

He felt Peter swirling his tongue around the ice cream, probably nibbling on the rainbow sprinkles coating the treat. All at once, Peter bobbed his head down just an inch, fluttering those beautiful eyes open and gazing up at Wade’s own intense stare.

Really, he was beginning to question whether the little minx knew what he was doing or not.

(And focusing on _not _getting a boner in the middle of the park.)

Before he knew it, Peter was pulling back. Deft fingers pressed against his lips as if catching the remains of ice cream from falling to the ground.

“Mm,” Peter all but moaned, to which Wade narrowed his eyes at, “that’s really g-good.”

“Yeah…”

And for some other reason Wade was pretty sure only meant to frustrate him all the more, Peter felt the need to lick at his fingers.

It would have been fine if he had not looked like _that _while doing it.

Like- Like something straight out of a wet dream.

Peter peered up at him, yet the only thing Wade could really focus on was the way his lashes fluttered all pretty-like. Peter’s mouth was moving, but the pure image of him was enough to get Wade to just… stare.

Imagining the way those eyes would look up at him from below, looking all innocent and lustful in the most sinful way possible. And that mouth… it looked amazing wrapped around that ice cream, so Wade could only imagine what it’d look like stretched around his-

The amount of time Wade spent just looking at Peter was embarrassingly long. Maybe not embarrassing, but enough for it to be considered inappropriate were it anyone else.

Yet it all felt like a few minutes before Peter was waving a hand in his face, stifling one of the oh-so-famous giggles behind the other hand. The ice cream and cone nowhere in sight.

Wade looked down at his own treat, finding the ice cream completely sunk into the cone (and the cone sporting a few bite marks itself).

“Well, would you look at that.”

“Yeah.” Peter giggled for real that time, squeaking when Wade captured his wrist and pinned it to the table. “Um, you were staring again…” He said, a pink blush creeping its way to his cheeks.

Wade shrugged, popping the last of the cone into his mouth and shooting Peter a sleazy grin. “Let’s go for that walk, yeah?”

Peter blinked, shying away from the suggestive look.

“Y-Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I love the good old twink trope. It'll always be in my writings (it's a kink of mine, I guess?), so sorry if you don't like it.
> 
> Also, I like the movie versions of both of these boys (though I might add Wade's thought boxes in future works), so again, sorry if you don't like Tom Holland's Spidey. I will specify age in certain works, but for this one, I'd like to imagine their original ages (Petey as a teen and Wade as an adult, cause age difference is another one of my kinks, to be honest).  

> 
> _ Posted: August 20, 2019 _


	2. Straddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagine Petey and Wade to look like how [meomai](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrYWTZqho_Q/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) draws them, if that helps.
> 
> And! Did you guys see those screenshots of the What If series? They're going to have twenty-three episodes for all twenty-three MCU movies!! The style looks so good and I can't wait for the Spider-Man ones (that is if that's legal oof).

_II._

“Wade!”

“Wha-”

“Guess what!” Peter jumped in the air, breaking out into a full-on smile when Wade dropped the remote in his hands in order to catch him.

Wade, however, stared at the bubbly boy in his lap. He was practically vibrating, the curls on his head bouncing with every excited little bob of his body.

It was endearing, yet a little difficult for Wade.

Not to say he wasn’t glad his boyfriend interrupted his very boring Netflix scrolling, but Peter was usually far too shy to willingly sit on Wade’s lap, let alone do something a little too sexual to feign innocence.

Still, Wade played along. “What’s got my baby boy so worked up this morning, hm?”

Peter leaned in, pressing their bodies flush together as he wrapped his slender arms around Wade’s neck. Wade immediately snaked his own hands to Peter’s hips, squeezing the soft flesh and thumbing the exposed skin at his hips.

“You have to guess.” Peter said, his hot breath trailing right towards Wade’s ear.

Well, _that _was sexy.

“Betty White lived another day?”

Peter pulled away just an inch, enough to look at him in the eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed in the most adorable way known to man, and the little head tilt followed by a small _what _nearly took Wade out right on the spot.

“You know, academy award-winning American actress and comedian Betty White. She was born in 1922, which is like a _long _time ago, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she kicked the bucket in the next few days. Though I’d be devastated-”

Peter brought a finger down to Wade’s mouth, giggling at the pointed look he received. “I know who she is, Wade.”

“Then is she alive?” Wade took Peter’s wrist in one hand, placing it over his chest. “Petey, let me tell you-”

“Wade…” Peter all but whined, bouncing again in Wade’s lap. _Jesus fuck_.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“You still haven’t guessed.”

“Alright then.” Wade grinned, slipping the hand at Peter’s hip under his sweater. “Give me a hint, sweetie.”

“Oh-” Peter whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as Wade caressed his flat tummy. “W-Well you know how I- I told you about the science fair at school, r-right?”

Wade chuckled at Peter’s embarrassment. “Sure do.”

“Well, t-that’s the exciting news.”

“Let me guess,” the little shiver that ran up Peter’s spine had Wade thumbing the waistband of his pants, seeking out another one of those delicious shivers, “you and your little nerd friends won?”

Despite the second shiver running through his body, Peter nodded enthusiastically. “We’re going to compete in the state competition!”

And before Wade could tell him how proud he was, Peter began to ramble on and on about the whole thing. Those doe eyes sparkled all while he talked about the project the three of them had worked on (not to mention the renewed bouncing, which was really starting to become a tad bit of a problem).

During all his chatter, though, Peter had slid himself closer to Wade.

Their bodies now touched, pressed together like how Peter had done so in their earlier embrace. Only this time, Peter kept squirming in his grasp, which would _not _end well for either of them.

It didn’t help that the excited flush was beginning to paint Peter’s cheeks a light pink color, giving him a sweet (or sexy, Wade honestly couldn’t think clearly at the moment) look.

He wrapped an arm around the boy’s tiny waist in an attempt to stifle his squirming, yet it did very little to help. Now, Peter just stared down at him with that all-too adorable face.

Peter paused for a little less than a second, taking a deep breath and animatedly moving his arms as he continued his rambling. Wade had to crane his neck up in order to look at Peter, though he did his best to nod along and at least pretend he was listening.

In all his excitement, Peter sure didn’t seem to notice the hard-on Wade was definitely starting to gain.

_Goddammit. _

“But Ned did all the computer calculating stuff, which was nice since I’ve been kind of busy- oh! Did I tell you about this thing MJ did with the…”

At the change in subject, Peter jumped once again.

Right onto Wade’s crotch.

Honestly, how oblivious was this boy?

Wade stifled several more grunts as Peter began to squirm even more, completely unaware of the dilemma he was causing.

And sure, Wade tried to stop the growing want for the little devil currently on his lap, but with the squirming and occasional gasp, it was hard to stop the rather sinful visions coming to his mind.

His favorite was Peter sitting completely naked on his lap, those shy eyes fluttering closed with a few particularly rough thrusts that would leave him whimpering and scratching at Wade’s shoulders.

Those perfect lips would form into a small ‘o’ as Wade would urge him to move- to squirm and bounce just as he had on that sinfully blessed day. 

Really, just the thought of Peter impaled on his dick was enough to get him going.

“It was really fun, though.” Peter breathed, sighing a breathless sigh and smiling down at him.

Wade gulped, running his hand down Peter’s lower back. “I bet, pumpkin.”

“Oh!” Wade nearly growled at yet another delicious gasp from the boy, tightening his hold for just a moment. “I-I just remembered, Mr. Stark wanted to celebrate by throwing a little something tomorrow night. He didn’t say it outright, but you’re invited.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Peter pouted. “Well, I’m inviting you.” He said, leaning down to place a kiss on Wade’s forehead. “It’ll be fun.”

Wade stared for a minute, watching the way the sunlight poured from the window and cast Peter in an angelic glow.

His heart swelled just a smidge.

“Of course I’ll go, baby boy.” He brought Peter into a warm embrace, which he immediately regretted the moment his jeans rubbed against Wade’s sweatpants covered crotch.

Peter, on the other hand, returned the embrace for another good minute before he suddenly pulled away. “We need to get something for the get-together!” 

“Baby-”

“I-I don’t want to show up and have n-nothing to contribute! Come on,” Peter practically bounced off of his lap, leaving a very confused Wade behind as he raced towards the front door, “we can run down to the store really quick!”

“But Pete-”

And he was gone.

Wade sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. He grabbed the tv remote, switching the tv off and staring at its black screen.

So much for a nice Netflix and Chill type of night.

-x-

“Wade! Are you coming?”

“Just a second, sweet pea! I need to use the bathroom really quick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a series but I have zero inspiration ;-;
> 
> _ Posted: August 24, 2019 _


	3. Barmaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far, and it could have been longer had I not decided to cut it off where I did. This doesn't focus on the horny side as much as the others do, but it has a sprinkle of it.

III.

Wade _should _have been pissed. He should have scolded the boy for impulsively doing such idiotic things. Should have pinned him against the wall and demand just _what the hell _he was doing dressed in _that._

Truthfully, Wade really should have thrown that little ass right over his shoulder and marched straight out of Sister Margaret’s.

At least, that’s what he’d originally planned on doing.

Upon opening the bar doors, the heat of dozens of sweaty bodies poured out of its sleazy structure and billowed into the cool night air. The stench of alcohol followed soon after, which just served to provoke Wade more than he already was.

Walking in the bar without his trademark black and red wasn’t uncommon. Most of the people crowding the bar knew who he was based on description alone, which made the patrons keep their distance, lest they want a death wish.

But right now, it’d come in handy once he’d find his baby boy.

Passing by a group of drunk assholes, Wade couldn’t immediately find a disturbance in the room. It was just as full as ever, the usual fucktards taking their places by the pool table, stained tables, and bar.

With a frown, Wade moved towards the bar. He couldn’t immediately spy Peter out of the masses of brooding bodies, which ticked off an alarm in his head.

Weasel’s bored expression immediately greeted Wade as he sat down, slamming his figure down on the small stool.

“Where is he.”

Weasel narrowed his eyes, continuing to polish the glass in his hands. “Hi to you too, Wade.”

Wade grunted, moving to grab at his back pocket. Weasel wouldn’t tell him anything without getting what he wanted, which usually irked him to an extent (followed by Wade endlessly teasing and annoying the man until he finally gave in).

This time, the irritation he felt with Peter won out.

“Here.” he shoved his hand into Weasel’s chest, making him fumble around with the glass. “Now where is he.”

Weasel took the shiny pearl necklace now in his hands, inspecting it closely before stashing it in his own pocket. “Next time you take a job, make it quick. Fucker nearly chewed my ear off on the phone.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Where the f-”

A round of loud cheers broke through the air, cutting off the words ready to threaten Weasel a very painful night. Weasel pointed a finger behind Wade, a raised eyebrow making its way to his features. “You might want to take a look over there.”

Wade swiveled around in his seat, nearly popping a vein at the sight before him.

There was Peter, standing in the middle of the pool crowd and holding a round tray. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he talked with one of the women leaning against the pool table, her hands pointing at the _very _revealing outfit he was wearing, which had garnered some of the attention from a few other fuckers in the bar.

The very thought of Peter anywhere near any of the peopke who frequented Sister Margaret’s was disgusting enough, though _this_…

This was downright _repulsive_.

Wade got up from his spot, b-lining straight to Peter’s giggling backside.

“What the _fuck _do you think you’re doing?”

Peter jumped, though quickly composed himself. He brought the tray to his chest, pressing it to his body as he slowly spun around. The glare set on his face was like no other, not that Wade was shooting him an equally furious look.

“I’m just catering the guest.” Peter said, moving to turn back to the celebrating men and women behind him.

Wade grabbed his tiny wrist, spinning him around and pushing him back to the rim of the pool table. Peter squeaked, not being able to move as Wade caged him in with both arms on either side of his body.

“Try again, baby boy.” Wade all but growled in his ear, sending a shiver down Peter’s spine.

“I-I, um-”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Wait a m-minute-”

“We’re leaving _right now._”

“_No!_” Peter yanked his wrist from Wade’s hand, sending him another furious glare. “I’m staying right here where I have been for the last hour. Without _you._”

Wade frowned at Peter’s outburst, watching the boy slip away. Though this time, he clearly got an eyeful of his boyfriend’s outfit.

It was a small thing, barely hovering past the round bottom of his ass and hugging the skin low on his collarbone. The top was simple; a white off-the-shoulder thing with frills at the ends. It was tucked into a tight, black corset, making that tiny waist look even _tinier_ (as if that was possible). It had gold details running down the middle before breaking off into a pattern of tied up ribbon, accentuating the curve of the waist. 

The thing that _really _got him, though, was the impossibly amazing _skirt_ wrapped around Peter’s hips. It was dark blue, almost navy, with the same gold details running around the length of it. Underneath was a small petticoat, fluffing up the whole thing and displaying his gorgeous legs to the whole bar.

_This is _not _the time to pop a bone, fuck-face!_

Wade gulped down the sudden wave of arousal, moving to trail behind his little minx.

“Baby-”

“This shit bothering you, sweetheart?”

Both Peter and Wade froze, turning to a man sitting at an empty table. Wade recognized him as one of the many wannabe mercenaries who hang around for the pool games. He’s always there, and no matter the amount of times Wade stops by, he’s always got a fat stack of money and a few cigars by his side.

Peter blinked, seemingly taking in the question before strutting to the man, flashing a sly little smile.

_That little-_

“Not at the moment, _sir_.” He all but purred, placing a delicate hand on the burly man’s shoulder.

Wade twitched.

“You let me know, sweet cheeks.” He said, moving an arm out and resting a hand low on Peter’s waist, the other moving towards his drink. “Wouldn’t want a pretty thing like you to end up hurt.”

Peter giggled, making a show of swaying his hips suggestively. “No, he’s just…” Wade saw his brown eyes dart over to him, scanning him from head to toe before moving back to the fucktard, “A friend.”

The cheers at the pool table have finally died down, making way for the questions of where the sexy barmaid had gone off to (which didn’t really help Wade’s mood _at all_).

The two seemed to have switched topics, as Peter’s laugh pierced through Wade’s grumbling. “…the outfit fit like a glove, princess.”

“Oh.” the faintest hint of a blush spread on Peter’s cheeks, fully snapping Wade out of his reverie. “I-It’s a little snug…”

“That’s the best part.” The man commented, sliding his hand down to Peter’s exposed thigh. “You got to show off that ass, honey.”

All of Wade’s reserve snapped when he slid his disgusting hand under Peter’s fluffy skirt.

In an instant, Wade crossed the few feet towards the table, yanking Peter to his chest by the wrist. He wrapped an arm around him, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie and firing a shot at the drink in the man’s hands.

The bar paused for a second, everyone moving to stare towards the gunshot and glass bouncing to the floor.

“Wade-!”

“Touch him again and next time it’ll be your dick painting the floor.”

Before Peter could open his mouth and scold him, Wade slid down and hooked his arm around Peter’s legs, hoisting him over his shoulder.

He shot the man a livid glare, storming off towards the entrance.

Wade ignored the little fist pounding on his back, passing by the bar and tossing the gun at Weasel’s expecting hands.

“Are you _insane_!?” Peter shrieked, continuing his assault on Wade’s back. Wade grunted, sliding a hand under the skirt to grope at one of the soft cheeks.

“Am _I _insane? What were you thinking?! You go in there dressed like _that _and expect me _not_ to threaten the greedy fucks who eye-fuck you?”

“Y-You are n-not allowed to do that, Wa-”

Peter all but moaned when that hand grabbing his ass came down in one swift move, the loud slap ringing through the empty alleyway.

“Nuh uh, Petey. You know what happens to bad boys when they’ve been naughty.” He slaps at the other cheek, his mood lifting just a little when the globes jiggled.

“W-Wade!”

-x-

They ended up talking over the argument that had started the whole thing with Peter lying stomach-first on Wade’s lap, a furious blush painting his cheeks during the whole thing.

And after the apologies, if they made out for a little while with Wade struggling not to scare Peter off with a well-deserved boner, secretly praising the person who had given Peter such a skimpy outfit, nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to come up with, but when the idea struck it flew from there.
> 
> _ Posted: September 1, 2019 _


	4. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while; school has been b u s s y. I didn't mention it last chapter, but thank you so much for 1,000+ hits !!
> 
> But I am a few thousand words into a new series which won't be coming out for a little while ;-;
> 
> Enjoy!

IV.

“Ow…”

Wade grinned, watching the way Peter cautiously stepped down the stairs to Midtown High.

The whole Decathlon team was at his heels, each one of the little nerds talking in their own sphere. Peter himself was talking with Ned, making a cute little whine with every jostle of his body. 

Even from a few feet away, Wade could still hear that soft voice over the chattering of his teammates.

A curly haired girl that had introduced herself as Michelle (it happened unexpectedly, one minute he was leaning against the side of his car, the next he was staring down at her rather bored expression and sticking out a hand while Peter and Ned followed close behind) stopped at the bottom of the stairs, taking her eyes off the book in her hands.

They all stopped just short of the ground, pausing their conversations as Michelle waved a hand over her head. It took a few seconds, which Peter utilized to look around the parking lot. He smiled when they finally caught each other’s gaze.

“Alright losers,” Michelle said, tucking a bookmark into her opened page, “I guess we’ll meet on Tuesday. Same place, same time.”

With that, the group dispersed to their own directions.

Peter practically ran up to him, standing on the tips of his toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. As soon as Peter pulls back, Wade wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close.

He steals a quick peck from Peter’s lips, his chest swelling at the dark blush staining the boy’s cheeks.

Peter pulled away, still very flustered and probably debating whether or not to scold Wade on kissing in front of people (Peter once explained how inappropriate and embarrassing it was, which was just _adorable_).

Before he could, though, Wade pulled away from his place against the car, moving to slide the passenger door open. When Peter didn’t make any move to get in, Wade lightly smacked his ass. “Hop in, baby boy.”

“Wade…” Peter whined yet slipped the backpack off his shoulders.

Wade took it, shushing Peter before a protest could even be spoken. “I got it, Petey.”

Peter timidly sat in the plush cushion seat, mumbling a small _thank you _as Wade threw it in the back seat. He shut Peter’s door before he could do it himself.

Wade swung over to the driver’s side, grinning back at the blushing boy staring at him through shy eyes.

“How was your day, sweetheart?”

Peter immediately perked up, rambling adorably to the day’s events. Wade let him, listening intently to the story Mr. Harrison ended up telling the team halfway through practice. Peter laughed a few times during his ramble, eliciting a warm feeling to pulse at Wade’s chest.

Though, throughout the story, Wade noticed Peter moving rigidly; occasionally letting out a small gasp and rubbing up and down at a different spot of his body each time.

Pulling up at a stoplight, Wade turned to face the boy. “Everything alright?”

Peter snapped his gaze towards Wade, tilting his head and pressing his fingers together. A sort of nervous habit Wade had noticed. “W-What do you mean?”

Wade reached over to take one of Peter’s hands in his, rubbing soothing circles to the back of his hand. He nodded contently when Peter visibly relaxed. “I mean,” he flashed a smile, noting the gentle pink flooding Peter’s cheeks, “you’ve been fidgeting and squirming ever since you got out of school.”

“Oh.” Peter frowned, embarrassed at how obvious he was (or, at how well Wade could read him). “I-I guess I’m a little sore. School’s been… tough.”

At that, a rather obscene idea came to Wade’s mind.

It would require some preparation, but since it was Friday afternoon, that only meant he’d have quite a few time in order to prepare. It’d be a sort of surprise, since he knew his shy little boyfriend wouldn’t agree if he’d proposed it outright.

_A surprise it is, then._

Peter shook his hand away from Wade’s grip, pointing at the sight before them. “Wade, the light’s green.”

-x-

“Come in, Petey-Pie!”

“S-Sorry I’m late!” Peter apologized, swinging the door closed as he hurriedly set his bags down. “Mr. Stark had me do this thing which was really compli-”

Wade raised a brow, silently questioning Peter’s abrupt stop. Peter only starred at the set-up before him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

During Peter’s little play-date with the big leagues, Wade had set out to purchase a few _necessities _for the comfort of his baby. One of those things was the pure white massage table he was currently leaning on, topped with a curvy pillow and various towels stacked atop one another.

A litter of candles lined the living room, emitting a very light scent of vanilla along with comfy, dim lighting.

Wade himself was dressed in an all-white outfit, consisting of a white t-shirt, white sweat pants, and white socks. A matching pouch was tied around his hips containing other small necessary items. 

Peter, mouth still agape, looked on at the room, stepping slightly closer every few seconds.

“Well,” Wade broke the silence, causing Peter’s eyes to snap back to him, “go get dressed, honey. We’ve gotta get all that stress out of your tiny body.”

Peter fumbled at the single towel that was thrown at him, a light flush overtaking his cheeks. “What? Where’s your- um, where’s all the furniture?”

“Don’t worry about all that. I saw you all tightened up yesterday.” Wade rung another one of the towels in his hands, giving Peter a pointed look. “I want my baby to be all nice and relaxed.” He said, unwinding the towel.

Peter’s eyes followed the movement, his throat bobbing with a nervous gulp.

“O-Oh…”

Wade ushered him into the bathroom after that, claiming the sooner Peter got his bubble butt on the table, the sooner he’ll feel one hundred times better.

And as Peter was stepping out of the bathroom, Wade realized it was probably a mistake giving him a single _tiny _towel.

“Well…” Wade openly starred, appreciating the fact that Peter felt the need to cover up all the way to his chest. It made the sight even _more _erotic.

The towel, with the way Peter was holding it to his collarbone, exposed milky white shoulders and an eyeful of that equally pale back. Due to its length, the towel fell just below the goods, offering an absolutely delicious looking Peter…

“Do I- um- l-lie down now?” Peter asked, voice wavering and giving away to his shyness.

_God, _that was such a turn-on.

Wade cleared his throat, willing all the vivid images of Peter looking up at him through those shy eyes and clutching at anything to keep his modesty and-

“Ye-p.” Wade strained, ripping his gaze away from Peter to pat at the massage table. “Hop right on and daddy will take good care of you.”

Maybe teasing wasn’t the best thing to do at the moment (for his own sanity), yet he was rewarded with the sight of a beet-red Peter.

“Okay.” Peter squeaked, hurriedly moving across the room. Wade tried not to stare at the swooshing motion of the towel.

He dropped his gaze elsewhere as Peter climbed the table, willing the fantasies to _stop- _

Luckily, it only took little less then a minute for Peter to call out, all sweet and soft-like. “I’m ready, Wade.”

Wade turned around, not realizing when he’d completely spun around. He nodded, moving towards the table.

Peter lay staring up at him, arms folded under the cushioned pillow and towel resting high on his back and low on the mounds Wade wanted to squeeze…

Wade pushed that thought aside, moving to crumple the towel lower and lower on Peter’s backside. At Peter’s confused noise, Wade assured him it’s to _reach your back, sweetie. _

Once it was neatly folded on Peter’s ass, Wade finally took in the sight before him. From Peter’s smooth back to his soft legs to his little adorable feet, Peter looked so delectable.

Without another word, Wade fished out the oil from the front pouch of his own outfit, squeezing a large amount into his palms.

At the first touch to Peter’s heated skin, the boy let out a little moan of pleasure.

Wade really was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for ending it like that, I just thought it'd be unnecessary to include all of Wade's pain when nothing would inevitably end up happening :)
> 
> By the way, I just assumed Wade borrowed the car or something since he doesn't own any real transportation?
> 
> _ Posted: September 10, 2019. _


	5. Wet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life is busy !
> 
> And if it hasn't been obvious, I imagine these scenarios to be in chronological order.
> 
> (Also, Wade has that money- he's a _ merc! _)
> 
> _ Double also; Spidey is back in the MCU! I'm beyond happy ;-; _

_V._

Wade was only meant to be gone an hour or two, as he’d so generously let his baby know.

They were having a special night in for once, watching an old movie and laughing at the admittedly ridiculous scenes every now and then. These lazy nights weren’t rare, but they were far scattered enough to make it an exciting and treasurable night each and every time.

Wade himself was all but bothered by the arrangement- how could he be, when a sleepy Peter curled himself up under his arm and giggled every so often at the screen, turned or squirmed bashfully at the assault of kisses Wade would randomly let rain on his curly little locks.

God, it was all perfect.

Until, that annoyingly stupid ringtone on the ol’ burner phone went off. Wade was in the middle of watching Peter adorably yawn into his little fist when he swore to bring a painful poke or two to whoever had the nerve to call at that time.

Turned out, Weasel got a call from one of his contracts bitching about an opening or something like that. Either way, Wade was _requested _to go and finish the job that night or else they’d drop the whole thing.

Begrudgingly, Wade set out to unalive a couple of fuckers who interrupted his date-night with his baby boy.

He’d told Peter not to wait up, pulling him in for a deep kiss before he could ask for too much details. He stored away the image of the deep red blush coating Peter’s cheeks for later and went about his way.

It was only supposed to take around an hour or so, yet things got a _bit _messy (okay- a _lot _messy) and Wade spent approximately four hours (that could have been spent cuddling his boyfriend, mind you) torturing and saving up information from those baddies selling illegal weapons. 

Which was just _peachy._

After _that _whole thing was dealt with, Wade made it specifically clear he was going home to his baby and was _not to be disturbed._

He climbed through the window, too lazy to use the front door, and spotted a small figure curled up in the middle of his bed.

“Oh, honey,” Wade whispered, moving towards the still lump, “sorry I took so long.”

Peter only breathed, prompting Wade to run a hand through those messy brown curls. He stood there for a moment, admiring the peaceful fall and rise of Peter’s chest (and stealing a few kisses from that beautiful face).

_How did you ever end up with me, Petey?_

A quick shower later and Wade was cautiously jumping into bed behind Peter, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in his room. He slipped an arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him close, pressing that small body flush against his own.

It was currently three a.m., which probably meant he should try to get some sleep of his own.

Not even five minutes later, a small, needy whimper broke out into the room.

Wade’s eyes snapped wide open, sitting up just enough to get a look at Peter’s face. His brows were knit slightly together, lips parting open in a silent gasp. “…Pete?”

Nothing.

Wade narrowed his eyes, suspicion crawling down his spine like tiny lightning bolts. Though as Peter settled back down without so much as a twitch, Wade allowed himself to nuzzle once again in Peter’s warmth.

_“O-Oh…”_

This time, Wade shot up from his spot on the bed, eyeing Peter’s sprawled out form. _That was _definitely _what he thought it was.._

He waited a little while, and sure enough, another delicious little moan rung out through the chilly bedroom air. 

Wade gulped, gently prodding at Peter’s shoulder and rolling him soundlessly onto his back. Peter’s face scrunched up for just a moment before letting out a puffy sigh, contorting back to its peaceful sleep-ridden self.

In the switch from laying at his side to his back, Peter had shifted one arm to rest atop his head. The other one laid trapped between himself and his tangled-up shirt (which was entirely _too_ big to belong to him).

Wade was taken out of his stupor by Peter mumbling something incoherent, a careless whisper among the growing tension as his little fingers curled around the pillow underneath his head.

In all the times he and Peter had been sleeping together, something of this sort had _never _happened.

Peter wiggled his hips, whining softly to nothing in particular and scrunching his nose up _adorably._

Wade gulped.

He couldn’t help but watch for a few moments, looking at the way Peter’s chest rose and fell with a little more fervor to be considered peaceful. He watched as little puffs of contentment escaped those pretty pink lips, wishing so desperately he could caress and take care of his lovely boyfriend under the moon-kissed room.

What really broke him, though, was one small, needy whimper of- “_Wade…”_

Wade carefully reached out to the exposed skin of Peter’s stomach, thumbing down the soft curve of his waist and squeezing at the hips.

Peter’s hand swung down from atop his head, encasing Wade’s wrist in a weak and desperate hold. A short _ah _escaped those plump lips, followed by a rather harsh bite to his bottom lip.

That was… really hot.

Wade shifted, cursing at the sudden tightness in his pajama pants. He _really _didn’t want to do anything that would traumatize the sweet little angel in his bed, but-

_“Big…” _

Wade nearly choked, unconsciously digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Peter’s skin. Peter gasped at that, his hand now squeezing around Wade’s wrist.

Wade growled, taking both of Peter’s arms and pinning them above his tousled curls. It was definitely a sight- flushed cheeks, heaving chest, and a quivering lip- all illuminated in the moon’s soft glow.

_Beautiful._

Peter squirmed a bit, whining when the hold on his wrists prevented him from moving his arms (though they quickly turned into different kind of whines).

“My baby boy,” Wade nearly whispers, voice deep and seeping with lust, “all desperate for daddy, hm?”

Peter only moaned, trying to curl up into a little ball as more heat crept up to the tips of his ears. Wade’s hand slipped down to cup Peter’s cheek, the other one gently squeezing those tiny, bony wrists.

Wade moved closer, ghosting his mouth over Peter’s cheek and whispering sweet nothingness to the squirming boy.

Peter gasped, lolling his head to the side and exposing his slender neck to Wade’s mouth, which wasted no time in sucking dark marks into the soft skin.

He pressed a flurry of kisses down to his collarbone, retracing the path when Peter started to squirm just a little more in his hold.

Peter’s moans grew louder, his legs squeezing shut together and face turning into the pillow. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his hands _above _the waist.

“Ah- _Wade-_”

Wade gently shushed him, moving a thumb to skim along Peter’s bottom lip, plump and pink from the amount of biting the boy has done.

He slipped that hand away before the urge to choke those throaty moans with a few fingers became too strong, choosing instead to drag it down that curvy body that haunted his dreams. In one quick movement, Wade slipped his hand under Peter’s body, grabbing a handful of that perky little ass.

Peter whined.

The next few moments happened quite too fast, in Wade’s opinion. Peter curled into himself (or, tried to- Wade was adman about seeing Peter’s face) and let out the most beautiful sound to ever grace Wade’s entire life.

After a few moments in complete bliss, Peter’s body relaxed back into the mattress, face contorting back to peaceful, undisturbed slumber.

_Great, _he thought, squeezing at Peter’s backside one last time and half-heartedly glaring at the tent in his pajamas.

He definitely won’t be going to sleep anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter will finally include what we've all wanted! And sorry for the abrupt end, I'm honestly a mess. 
> 
> _ Posted: September 28, 2019 _


	6. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, writer's block is too real ;-; 
> 
> That being said, enjoy over 3k+ of smuff!
> 
> P.S I'm a virgin and have therefore never even touched any sort of sex-related thing there is to imagine, so sorry if there are any inaccuracies!

_VI._

“Wade?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

“Um, w-what’s this?”

“What’s what?”

“I—" Peter paused, a pretty blush spreading across his cheeks. “The roses and, um, just… all of it?”

As Peter motioned around Wade’s own living room, embarrassment and fondness evident on his face, Wade couldn’t help but admire the adorable set of freckles in this particular lighting. _Damn, _he almost forgot Peter had freckles.

“What’s there not to get, Petey? Think of it as an early Valentine’s Day gift.” Wade said, draping an arm over Peter’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the mess of curls atop his head.

Peter only blinked, turning to face Wade- or, more accurately, Wade’s chest. “Valentine’s Day was over a month ago—"

“Shh,” Wade pressed his boyfriend to his body, earning a muffled squeak, “no need to get technical, baby boy.”

“But—"

“What did I just say, baby?” When Peter gave no response, Wade grinned down at him. “That’s what I thought.”

Peter untucked himself from Wade’s arms, a small frown pointed to the taller man. His attention, however, was quickly drawn to the various quantities of candles littered around the room. It gave Wade time to reach behind his coat hanger and protrude a bouquet of roses sprinkled with tiny white flowers (whatever those were called).

“Wade, these aren’t even real—” Peter turns around, nearly dropping the candle he had been inspecting. Wade grinned back at him, holding the bouquet out for Peter’s wide eyes to take in.

“Might want to close your mouth, honey. Don’t want to catch any flies.”

Peter immediately snapped his mouth shut, fiddling with the candle in his hands. When he made no move to take the bouquet, Wade gently took one of his hands.

Peter only watched as Wade placed the bouquet in his own hands, the small weight of it snapping him back into reality.

“W-Wait—" Peter sputtered, pressing both items to his chest. Wade just took hold of some petals on the coffee table, sprinkling them over Peter’s head.

“C’mon, Petey,” Wade grabbed one of his wrists, pulling him towards the kitchen, “our dinner is going to get cold.”

“Dinner?” Peter wondered, gasping at the table set for two.

Wade’s usually bare table was set with a white tablecloth, a single gold cloth running down the middle and joining the white flowing down the sides. A centerpiece similar to the bouquet lay in the middle, accompanied by a simple scattering of rose petals. More fake candles sat on two opposite corners of the table, making the dining table light up in a warm golden color.

White square plates were already set up at the opposite ends, along with forks and two wine glasses.

Peter narrowed his eyes, a playful smile splaying on his lips. “What did you do?”

Wade blinked, pulling back a chair and gesturing for Peter to sit. “Now why would you think I did something bad, honey?” 

“I have a feeling…”

Wade patted at the seat, and this time, Peter moved towards it. He grinned at the red flush staining Peter’s cheeks. “Nah, for once it’s not something I’ve done,” Wade said, scooting in the seat as Peter hesitantly sat. Once settled, he leaned down enough to ghost his mouth over Peter’s ear and whispered, “_I just want to see you happy, baby boy._”

Wade smiled at the sudden bright blush on his sweetheart’s face, pulling away from the close proximity.

“Oh,” Peter peered down, curling into himself like an adorable little ball, “I-I just wasn’t expecting…”

“It’s alright, Petey.” Wade ruffled his hair, skipping over to the stove. “Just sit back and relax. You might even enjoy yourself a little.”

“I hope so.” Peter shyly mumbled, taking an interest in swinging his feet while Wade prepared their plates. He should have done this beforehand, yet where’s the fun in just watching Peter contently hum at himself?

It took another few minutes before Wade could add the finishing touches to the two plates, pouring himself a glass of wine and Peter a glass of orange juice. He brought their plates first, enjoying the little _“spaghetti!”_ his baby let out.

“Yep,” Wade said, popping the ‘p’ as he moved to grab the drinks, “I know how much you love spaghetti.”

Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the dish in front of him. There, in the candle-light lit room, sporting a light blush and ever so delicate smile, Wade had never fallen more in love with somebody than the angel sitting across the table.

“And… orange juice?”

“I couldn’t have my little Petey all drunk and tipsy. It’s bad for you, pumpkin.”

Peter blinked. “But… isn’t that wine?”

“How’s the spaghetti, sweetheart?”

-x-

“That tasted really bad.”

“Well,” Wade threw himself next to Peter, said boy scrunching his nose at the sudden jostle of the bed, “I would say I told you so…”

“You did tell me so.” Peter smiled, snuggling up to Wade’s side.

It was a few hours after dinner, the sun having completely set and Peter completely full and ready for a good night’s sleep. 

Before Wade could turn them around and spoon the fuck out of him, Peter suddenly climbed on Wade’s lap.

_Okay, not sleepy, then._

“Pete—"

“Touch me.”

_What?_

“What?”

Peter blushed, ducking down and avoiding Wade’s very confused (and a little distressed) stare. “T-Touch me.”

Now it was Wade’s turn to look away, afraid if he’d look, he’d find Peter being unintentionally irresistible. “That’s the wine talking, baby.”

Because yeah, Peter _had _had a sip of wine before they headed to bed (which resulted in a weirdly adorable gagging noise and a glass of water), but for all he knew, Peter was that much of a lightweight.

“I just had one sip,” Peter pouted, that bottom lip jutting out _just right- _“and I nearly spit it back out, which I’m sure isn’t enough to get me drunk.”

“Not drunk, but you know.” Wade made a spinning motion up towards his head, looking once again away from the boy on his lap.

After about a minute, he heard Peter huff before a pair of hands grabbed his wrists, maneuvering them to rest at Peter’s own waist. “Wade…”

_“Fuck _Pete,” Wade groaned lowly, squeezing at the small waist, “where’d this come from?”

Peter closed his eyes, leaning over to touch their foreheads together. “We’ve just… well, t-things have been going slow…”

Wade leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. “There’s no rush, honey.”

Peter bit his lip, and Wade swore his dick might have had a mind of its own at that moment. “I-I’m ready.” Then, Peter’s eyes suddenly snapped open, pulling away from their closeness. “Unless you a-aren’t, then that’s f-fine- I just- I mean—"

“Baby boy, I’ve been ready ever since I first laid eyes on you.”

Peter blushed brightly. “O-Oh…”

“But,” Wade tutted, lightly running his hands down Peter’s waist, “that doesn’t mean we have to rush things. Take your time, sweetie.”

There was that infamous pout again, which Wade swore would have him doing anything Peter wanted with a simple _please._ “I know.” Peter shifted, grabbing hold of one of Wade’s hands and simply holding it. “And thank you. For being so patient with me, I mean.”

Wade squeezed the small hand in his own, the other gently moving away Peter’s sweater to caress the bare skin of his hipbone. “No need to thank me for that, honey.”

Peter only shied away, taking the hand not caressing his hip and interlocking their fingers. Wade softly squeezed the smaller hand, flashing his best reassuring smile to the ball of nerves on his lap.

A similar (albeit hesitant) smile settled on Peter’s pouty face. Wade pulled the boy down, bringing him in for a gentle kiss.

“Mm…” Peter moaned, the cheeky little thing grinding his hips ever-so-slowly. Wade growled, flipping them over with ease.

Peter gasped, throwing his arms over Wade’s shoulders and _squeezing. _

“Oh Petey,” Wade cooed, bringing his thumb to run along Peter’s swollen bottom lip, “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

Another delicious flush pooled on Peter’s cheeks, those gorgeous plump lips taking in Wade’s thumb. Peter peered up at him through thick lashes, a completely innocent tint considering his current position.

It was almost too much when he felt the tiny kitten licks assaulting his skin.

Wade pulled back, jerking off the belt that was quickly constricting his crotch area. Peter watched as the other promptly shrugged off his jacket, tossing it aside and leaning down for another passionate kiss.

Wade fumbled with Peter’s shirt, pushing it up to expose his pale torso and chest. He held the squirming boy by the hips, his other hand coming up to brush against a pert nipple.

_“Oh—"_ Peter gasped, arching his back in that way Wade _loved._

“I’ve got you, baby boy.” 

Wade learned pretty quickly that Peter made the _sweetest _noises with only a simple touch.

A pinch elicited a yelp while circling the aroused peak nearly brought the boy to tears. The real treat was when Wade kissed his way up, his lips landing on one of those pretty pink nubs and- _“Wade!”_

Wade glanced up from his ministrations, groaning at the sight that was his very precious boyfriend.

He licked and sucked, grazing his teeth against the sensitive nub and bringing his hand up to tease at the other untouched nipple. He circled the little pleasure point with his tongue, only lightly

Once he was done treating those perky peaks (because Wade just _had _to have another taste), Peter was already a babbling, blushing mess. Wade brought his hand up to rest against Peter’s cheek, admiring his blissed-out state.

“Mm…” Peter hummed, closing his eyes and melting against the bed. “That felt…”

“Amazing?” Wade grinned, pulling back and wiggling his (nonexistent) eyebrow. “Incredible? Muy bueno?”

Peter giggled, sighing back into the mattress. “Wonderful.”

“Well, I’m glad you thought so,” Wade poked Peter’s nose, causing it to wrinkle up, “because that’s just the beginning.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered open as his shirt was removed from its bunched-up place on his collarbone, eyes going wide at the cool air hitting his heated skin. He immediately reached to wrap his arms around himself, yet Wade’s _tsk_ sounds made him stop in his tracks.

Peter let out a confused sound, pleased when Wade leaned down and stole a kiss from his open mouth. “Be a good boy, sweetie,” Wade said, taking both his wrists and pinning them above his head, “Stay just like that.”

“O-Okay.”

Wade just offered a smile, pressing a sweet kiss to Peter’s cheek before running his hands down the length of Peter’s arms. He kept going, sliding his hands inward to rest at that protruding collarbone, gliding over the dips and ridges before settling on Petey’s marked-up throat.

Peter gasped, wiggling just slightly under the soft pressure of Wade’s hands. Just as they appeared, they retreated back downward. “Don’t worry, baby,” Wade winked, turning his touch to slide down Peter’s chest, “we’ll save that for another time.”

Peter blushed madly, straining to keep his hand where Wade had placed them as he followed the inward curve of his waist to the outward width of his hips with the tips of his fingers. Wade teased his way under under those jeans- which had always been Wade’s favorite solely because of how _good _they made that ass look.

Slowly, as if asking for permission, Wade hooked his thumbs into the belt loops, looking to Peter for any sort of protest.

Peter just nodded, ever so slightly raising his hips to signal the go-ahead. Wade grinned, slowly sliding Petey’s jeans off of those gorgeous legs. Once they were finally off, Wade took a moment to admire his boyfriend, nearly naked and blushing so hard it spread downward to his chest.

“My, what a pretty little blush you have.” Wade grinned, running a hand up that soft thigh.

Peter whimpered, quickly becoming embarrassed the longer he felt Wade’s eyes on him. “P-Please…”

Wade’s eyes snapped back up, nearly ravishing him right there and then when he was met with a futile attempt to hide behind his own hands. Wade leaned down to caress Peter, coaxing him out of hiding. “Please _what_, sweetie?” Wade whispered, careful not to interrupt the moment. “Tell daddy what you want.” 

“Mm—” Peter turned away, embarrassment coursing throughout his body. Suddenly, the realization of what was about to happen came crashing down on Peter’s already fried brain.

He was naked. He was _naked _with Wade in the just a few inches from him. Peter brought his hands down to cover his face, letting out a soft whine as he squeezed his eyes shut. Okay- he wasn’t _naked _naked, but the underwear currently straining his- _ahem_\- made it feel as if there was nothing to keep Wade’s eyes from roaming _all _of him.

He felt Wade caress the bones protruding from his wrists, gently guiding his hands away from his face and bringing them to Wade’s own scarred lips, pressing kiss upon kiss as they moved over each individual finger.

“It’s alright, Petey,” Wade pressed a chaste kiss to both Peter’s trembling knuckles, intertwining their fingers together and offering a reassuring smile, “we don’t have to go on—”

_“No!” _Peter screeched, flinched at his own outburst. “I-I mean- I just- I… want to go on…”

Wade, who had immediately backed away at the little _no_, raised (what would be) an eyebrow. “Are you sure, sweetums?”

Peter nodded. “P-Positive.”

“I’m not very convinced.”

“Well…” Peter bit his lip, turning all shy and cutesy the way Wade _absolutely _could not handle, “I guess I’m just… nervous?”

Wade nodded, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to Peter’s cheek. “That’s perfectly normal, Petey. Everyone is a little jumpy on the inside when they’re trying something new. I just want you to know you’re doing amazing, which is something I didn’t doubt even for a second. Just take your time, we’re not in a rush.”

“O-Okay…” Peter breathed, closing his eyes and focusing on steading his breathing (which, when did it get so frantic?). He puffed his cheeks out, slowly blowing out the gulps of air as Wade continued pressing loving kisses to his knuckles.

After what felt like an eternity, Peter blinked up at Wade’s gaze. Wade paused his kissing, watching the way Peter’s serene face broke into a breathtaking smile. All it took was that flash of certainty for Wade to press his lips right to Peter’s soft, slightly swollen lips.

Simultaneously, Wade shimmed Peter out of those gray boxers, tracing the figure of his legs as they rode down and finally slipped away.

Wade threw them along with the rest of Peter’s clothes and, so not to give the wrong idea, Wade shrugged off his own shirt and jeans, leaving his boxers on to not overwhelm the boy.

When Wade turned back to his little love, he found Peter very blatantly ogling his newly exposed skin. Before he took the chance to tease, Wade ran his eyes down Peter’s own body, which was _just _as heavenly as he’d imagined.

“Ahem,” Wade cleared his throat, effectively capturing Peter’s attention as he flexed his biceps, “like what you see?” 

Peter sputtered, slapping a hand at Wade while covering his eyes with the other. “I-I didn’t- I wasn’t- I just—”

“I’m just teasing you, sweetie.” Wade chuckled, taking both of Peter’s arms and pinning them once again.

“Meanie…” Peter pouted, turning away from Wade’s kisses.

“Oh c’mon,” Wade slipped a hand away, reaching for the bottle of lube he hid a while ago in the bedside table, “you’re just too sweet for any of this.”

“I disagree.”

“Yeah?” he asked, fetching the lube from its place without Peter noticing.

Peter hummed, opening his mouth to retort yet pausing as a _click _echoed through the room. “What was—”

Wade let go of Peter’s wrists, raising the bottle to eye-level before squeezing a generous amount onto his palm. “A little help for our new- well, as a couple- experience.”

Peter slowly nodded, a tiny blush making its way to his cheeks. “O-Oh.”

Wade capped the lube, tossing it to the side of the bed and rubbing the liquid on the palms of his hands. Once he was sure it was less icy-cold, Wade coated his fingers in the slippery substance.

It happened very smoothly; Peter shyly spread his legs when Wade politely asked, earning a praise from Wade himself before he found that cute little pucker. It took a little reassurance and calming down on Peter’s part, but as soon as Peter was feeling a little more relaxed and less anxious, Wade slipped in a single digit.

The first entrance was tight, taking a well amount of time to loosen it up and add a second finger. Peter, all the while, breathed deeply, the initial pain of having something push into those tight rings of muscle was slowly fading and melting into the tiniest bits of pleasure.

_“Oh—" _Peter moaned, biting at his forearm as a third finger slowly sunk in with the others. _“Wade…”_

“That’s it, baby boy.” Wade praised, rubbing gentle circles on Peter’s knee (he had had to position himself between Peter’s legs, as the boy kept trying to squeeze them together at every brush of pleasure). “You’re doing great…”

Suddenly, as Wade was curling his fingers, Peter gasped out from the jolt of pleasure that seemingly came out of nowhere. “W-What was that?”

Wade only grinned, rubbing over that spot in quick successions. “_That,_ my little pumpkin-eater, is your sweet-spot.”

Peter _screamed,_ tears pricking his eyes as he trashed and moaned at the onslaught of pleasure. Once Wade could tell Peter was just a second away from coming all over the place, Wade withdrew his fingers and admired Peter’s blissed-out face.

Peter groaned at the loss, feeling all-too empty. He blearily could make out Wade reaching for the bottle of lube off to the side, pausing as he uncapped the bottle.

“I’m going to take off my underwear, okay baby?”

Peter blinked, still stuck in the pleasure-induced daze before making a sound of affirmation.

Wade slipped out of his boxers, and Peter’s eyes immediately grew wide. Wade was _huge._ No wonder he had insisted on _“making room for my dick, Petey.”_.

Wade coated his length in lube, trying not to let his pride swell at the wide-eyed look Peter was giving him. “Alright, honey,” Wade adjusted himself, letting the tip graze over that puckering hole, “this is what we’ve been working towards.”

“Ew,” Peter scrunched up his nose, spreading his legs to allow Wade more room, “don’t say it like that.”

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Wade grinned, ever-so-slightly pressing forward. Peter squeaked, clutching at the pillows Wade had stuffed under his head.

“Well…”

Wade leaned forward as much as he could, bumping their noses together and making Peter giggle. That sound alone made Wade’s heart swell, chasing away all the doubt he had had about this very moment. “I love you.”

Peter grew silent, opening his mouth to reply, though was quickly interrupted by the press of Wade’s hips into his own.

_“Oh—” _Peter moaned, the head barely popping into the ring of muscles. Wade groaned at how tight he felt, admiring the way Peter seemed to glow.

Peter continued to squirm and moan as Wade slid in inch by inch, careful not to hurt his precious baby any more than necessary. Once he was fully in, Wade leaned back, loving the absolute wreck Peter had taken to be. All sweaty, dazed, and covered in heavy blushes.

“I’m going to start moving, okay?” Wade cooed, tucking a strand of curls behind Peter’s ear.

Peter nodded, turning to nuzzle at Wade’s palm. He moaned at every slight movement Wade made, even more so as Wade pulled all the way out and gently thrusted in.

Soon, Wade’s movements became more confident, thrusting in and out at a steady, fast pace. Peter only moaned and whined, not being able to do much as Wade took care of his entire body.

It was magical; in the confines of a beautifully laid out bedroom in a 30-story condo, Wade felt as though his life was complete.

_“I love you too…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end it at the 'meanie' part because I just wanted to get this chapter out but I felt like it would be cheap not to include the actual sex so long story short this chapter took way too long for me to finish.
> 
> _ Posted: November 29, 2019 _


End file.
